reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Fightin' Around the World
| image = File:Rdr_fightin'_around_world_icon.jpg | imagewidth = 300 | desc = Knock someone out in melee in every saloon in the game in Single Player. | gamerscore = 5 | trophy = Bronze | dlc = }} is an achievement/trophy in Red Dead Redemption. Acquisition The player needs to punch someone until they fall over unconscious, repeated in every saloon in the game. This can be difficult in some places, as the victim's friends often join in and back him up as well, resulting in a complete brawl. It takes nine unblocked punches to the victim in order for them to be knocked out. Locations There are seven towns with saloons across the world that are part of this achievement/trophy. Some of these towns may be in areas not unlocked at the beginning of the game; the territories and their cities containing saloons are: *In New Austin: **Armadillo **Rathskeller Fork **Thieves' Landing *In Nuevo Paraiso: **Casa Madrugada **Chuparosa **Escalera *In West Elizabeth: **Blackwater Tips & Tricks *If the fight spills out onto the street, it will not count. The player must knock the person out inside the saloon for the achievement/trophy to trigger. *Knockouts only count towards the achievement/trophy if the opponent/victim fights back. People with weapons will always fight, whereas people without weapons will nearly always run away. Consequently, pick a fight with someone who has a pistol holster visible. *It's easier to complete by first knocking down the opponent by running into them, then standing over them and continue punching. *It is quite difficult to get into a fight in Blackwater, as most people in the saloon are unarmed and will run away when provoked. *With a high honor level, it may be hard to do the Thieves' Landing knockout as the community will shoot the player on sight. To negate this, wear a bandana or gang outfit within Thieves' Landing, and avoid wearing the U.S. Marshal Uniform, U.S. Army Uniform, or the Bureau Uniform, as these will lead to being attacked by the entire community. *Lawmen can be lured into saloons by targeting them with the fists "equipped" and running into the saloon, making sure they are following Marston. Once both inside, proceed to knock out the lawman. *Obtain very high honor so that Marston will not be attacked by lawmen unless committing murder. Also, don't attack lawmen or Marston will get a bounty instead. They generally have a gun, and do not leave the saloon with the terrified mob. *If everyone but lawmen leave the saloon, exit the saloon and then look away for a few seconds. When re-entered, everyone should have respawned. Trivia *The name of the achievement/trophy is a reference to the South Park episode: The New Terrance and Phillip Movie Trailer, which includes a television show called [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ORBgNjm2K0w Fightin' Around the World with Russell Crowe], in which Crowe brawls with and knocks out people across the world. * The achievement's Icon could be a reference to the broken bottle used in the Saloon Fight mission in Red Dead Revolver. * For some unknown reason, occasionally nobody will spawn inside of the bar at Casa Madrugada. Related Content Category:Single Player Category:Redemption achievements and trophies